


【带卡】幻象

by linqiyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: *补档PWPOOC警告





	【带卡】幻象

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> PWP  
> OOC警告

卡卡西从梦中惊醒坐起身。  
他半是清醒半是迷糊，只觉得有什么在眼前一晃而过。  
他的身下多了什么，他的体内也多了什么。  
好像是原本就存在于那里一样，深埋在他体内的那根快速地抽动着，强烈的快感让卡卡西不禁愣了神。他觉得浑身都烧了起来。  
卡卡西被顶得腿软，嘴里发出几声闷闷的呜咽，他的双手撑在身下人赤裸的胸膛上，带着些许弹性的饱满肌肉有着十足的吸引力，令他流连忘返。  
他低下头，只觉得脑子里有什么东西轰得炸开。  
身下的毫无疑问是个男人，这从此刻在他后穴中进进出出的肉棒就可以看出，令卡卡西非常动摇的是，这个男人长着带土的脸。  
在这一瞬间，体内的快感罪恶地提升了好几倍，他差点没在这时候射出来。  
“带土……”卡卡西喃喃道。  
“哟，卡卡西，你要求饶了吗？”带着喘息，男人这样说道，脸上是带土一贯的挑衅神情。  
与其说这个人长着带土的脸，不如说他有着长大后的带土的脸。尽管卡卡西从来没有也不会有机会看到带土长大的样子，他还是能一眼认出，这就是带土。  
这一定是幻术。  
一团火迅速地在卡卡西心中燃起。他从没见过有人会施展这种幻术，而他现在却将他的英雄……  
但他却无法从这里逃离。  
带土的喘息像是世上最蜜的糖，又像是世间最毒的药，他的手大力捏着卡卡西的臀瓣，向上顶弄的频率越发快了，撞在卡卡西的屁股上啪啪作响。  
羞人的疼痛太过真实，卡卡西试图保持清醒，但他却控制不了自己迎合的身体，也没法吞下自己的呻吟，只能任由理智慢慢地放手。  
卡卡西低垂着头，数次确认带土好好待在他的视野里。带土的头发很长，跟卡卡西一样炸炸的，摸上去却是软软的。卡卡西的手从头顶移到耳朵，又移到了脸颊。带土的眼睛还是偏大，睫毛密密的，长得不像话。他的眉毛相对而言有些秀气，倒是让他整体看来称得上漂亮。他的脸没那么圆了，看上去刚毅沉稳了许多。  
他的左眼视野有些模糊，他努力眨眼，眼泪掉了下去，他断断续续地叫着：“带土，带土……”  
“卡卡西…你、你别哭啊！”带土扯着他弯下身，吻在他的泪痕上，再一点一点挪到嘴边，含住他的唇瓣轻柔地接吻，下身渐渐不动了。  
卡卡西的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他觉得自己遗忘了什么，可既然会忘记，大概是不太重要的东西吧？带土今天特别温柔，是因为被他的眼泪吓到了吗？卡卡西又坏心地落下几滴泪来，泪水流进了他们唇舌交缠的地方，辨不清是甜是咸。  
卡卡西趴在带土身上，他并没有在意自己的睡衣是何时不见的，他只想与身下那具同他一样火热的躯体紧紧相贴，融化在一起最好。  
原本深深埋在体内的性器此刻有小半都露在外面，其余都在里头被吸着不放。卡卡西曲着腰，小幅度地动着，黏膩的水声不时响起，让他本就通红的脸更艳了。  
带土搂着他的腰，一只手缓缓地伸进臀缝，在穴口用指甲轻轻搔刮，他满意地感受到肉壁剧烈的收缩，接着往里头塞进了一根指头。  
卡卡西把脸埋在带土的肩头，隐藏起难耐的神情，他情不自禁地咬住嘴边的肉，可炽热的吐息还是暴露了他有多情动。  
带土歪过头报复似地咬上卡卡西的耳朵，或是轻轻抿着，或是情色地吹气，发出带着鼻音的哼吟。  
他的指头和他粗大的茎身被卡卡西下面的小嘴吮着，不时动一动就能够换来卡卡西一阵轻颤。  
卡卡西受不了这样慢悠悠的折磨，他直起身，抬起腰，又迅速地坐下去。在这个姿势下带土的阴茎入得极深，甚至给了卡卡西被贯穿的错觉。带土的手指已经离开了，两只手臂放松地摆在身侧，任由卡卡西激烈地上下动着。  
卡卡西垂下头，着了迷般看着带土舒爽中带着迷茫的神情。  
“带土…舒服吗？”卡卡西问。  
“嗯…嗯，很舒服。”带土回答。  
卡卡西笑起来，眼睛就像月牙。  
他专心地用后面服务着带土，对自己已经硬了半天的性器反倒不管不顾。带土灼热而专注的目光足够让他达到高潮。  
“笨卡卡。”  
带土在叫他。卡卡西发出一声带着疑问的鼻音，与他的呻吟夹杂在一起，显然没被带土注意到。带土于是又叫了一次。  
“怎、嗯…怎么了？”  
“你太慢了。”带土说。  
卡卡西控制身体尽量维持着先前的频率，带土的话在他的意识中转了好几圈。他咀嚼着那句短短的话，顺着说道：“那你动一动嘛。”  
带土稍稍起身，在卡卡西往下坐的时候狠狠向上顶，把卡卡西颠起来后又迅速抽出，再深深插入。有那么一会，卡卡西觉得屁股是麻的，没剩下多少知觉。他的腰似是被抽光了力气，难以再像先前那样摆动了。  
卡卡西半趴在带土身上，整个视野都在摇晃，他听到他们混杂在一起的急促的喘息，他也能听到自己发出了多么浪荡的吟叫，他甚至说了一些在书上见过的不堪入耳的淫词浪语，和着身下响亮的肉体碰撞声与水声，他觉得自己正在飞往极乐世界。  
“啊啊…带土…嗯啊！不要、唔嗯、不、哈啊、嗯！别那么、哈啊、快啊…唔……”  
不断地被狠狠擦过那个点，卡卡西已经无法忍耐了。他任由自己的前端在完全没有抚慰的情况下射了出来。带土兀地停下了动作，在小穴中被疯狂挤压的肉棒猛地喷射出来，持续的射精让他表情空白了一段时间。  
卡卡西的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他用额头抵着带土的，被汗水沾湿的发丝缠绕在一起，黑的、白的，混在一起大概是灰色吧。他们灼热的呼吸交织在一起。带土的眼睛是有魔力的，卡卡西想。他们的嘴唇渐渐相叠，两人的肺里都没剩下多少空气，就这样拼了命地互相掠夺和索取。  
带土到底吃了多少甜食呢？嘴唇和舌头都那么甜。卡卡西对太甜的东西不感兴趣，可他好像对带土的甜味上瘾了。  
身上的汗开始凝固，从肌肤相接的地方传来黏膩的触感。卡卡西想要洗个澡，可他更想趴在带土身上，同带土接吻，享受带土的爱抚，让带土软下去的阴茎在他体内再次硬起来。  
卡卡西的舌根发麻，他简直要怀疑带土是不是想把他的舌头吞掉了。他扭动着上半身，试图逃离带土对他的肚脐眼的捉弄。那根手指一个劲地往卡卡西的肚脐眼里戳，还转着圈，好像这边是他新发现的小穴似的。带土的另一只手也没有闲着，不知轻重地捏着卡卡西的左乳，夹着乳头向外拉扯，带来伴着微微疼痛的快意。  
“哈啊…嗯……”  
卡卡西看着带土艳红的唇瓣，有些肿了，他自己的恐怕也好不到哪里去。他拂开带土还在他身上作乱的手，一手抓一个把它们固定在带土身侧，而后弓起背，含住了带土右边的乳尖。他又啃又咬，又舔又吮，不动声色地抬眼看着带土的表情。  
卡卡西感到带土的性器再次硬起来，撑满了后穴。  
带土的左手轻易挣脱了卡卡西的禁锢，伸进卡卡西的头发里抚摸着。  
“换个姿势吧。”他说。  
卡卡西说好。  
他起身，在带土完全离开时听见了噗的一声，精液从合不拢的小穴中淌下来，让他有种宛如失禁的羞耻感。他跪趴在一边，感到带土覆了上来，圈住他的腰，在他耳边呼吸着。  
“之后的二十四小时里，我会一直干你的。”  
带土在卡卡西的耳边这样说道。  
卡卡西挺起屁股，拿门户大开的后穴去蹭带土的胯部。屁股上挨了一巴掌，而后他渴求的大家伙捅了进来。  
带土起初并没有很快，他一手抚摸着卡卡西的腹部，一手玩弄着卡卡西胯间的双球。卡卡西的背和他其他地方的皮肤一样白，上面布着一些已经变得很浅的疤痕。  
卡卡西用手肘支撑着自己，低垂着脑袋任由头随着带土的抽插轻轻摇摆着。他感到背上温暖湿润的触感，不禁笑起来。  
“带土，你、嗯、你是小狗吗？”  
“我才不是小狗呢！”  
清脆的声音响起。这声音不属于他身后的带土，当然也不属于他自己。它像是来自卡卡西的记忆深处。  
卡卡西猛地抬起头。  
与他所想的一致，眼前是13岁模样的宇智波带土，正趴在床边、托着腮看他。卡卡西觉得自己浑身都僵硬了。他还在喘息吗？他还在呻吟吗？他还沉浸在不该有的罪恶的快感里吗？  
“卡卡西，你的脸好红，还流了好多汗……身体出了什么问题吗？”13岁的带土伸手摸摸卡卡西的额头，他好像生气了，“真是的，果然笨卡卡没有我们是不行的！连自己都照顾不来了！”  
卡卡西张了张口，什么话也说不出来。  
而后他被迫侧过头，带土的唇舌带着侵略的意味剥夺着他的呼吸。他不自觉地抗拒，用余光瞄着13岁的带土。他看见过去的带土仍然睁着那双大眼睛，像是没看到他正在与未来的自己做一些不可描述的事。  
卡卡西的嘴上一痛，是带土重重地咬了一记。他总算注意到带土不开心了。  
“这个时候你怎么还能走神啊？”带土咬着卡卡西的下唇，委委屈屈地说。  
“是我不对……”卡卡西说。  
“我要惩罚你！”带土一副恶狠狠的样子。但不清不楚的咬字太过可爱，卡卡西的笑意藏都藏不住，可下一瞬就没有余裕去关心这些了。  
带土似乎想用自己的粗大将卡卡西捅个对穿，他入得又快又深，让卡卡西只能在他身下摇摇晃晃受他摆布。  
“嗯啊……慢一点……哈啊、带土……”卡卡西浑身都在发软，任由上半身失去了支撑，敏感的乳珠在床单上摩擦着，痒得他非常想求带土摸一摸。他侧着脸，白发挡住了他的视线，只觉得意识正在远离他。  
“才不要、听你的…嗯……”迷迷糊糊间，他听到身后的带土这样说，他的脑袋要被强烈的快感支配了。  
“卡卡西……卡卡西？卡卡西！”  
除了他们的喘息以外，他还听见了另一把软软的嗓音。是了…13岁的带土也在这里，就在他的前方。  
“你刚刚叫得很大声啊，卡卡西，是不是很痛苦？我带你去医院吧？”小带土拨开他汗湿的前发，凑到他眼前来。  
卡卡西想对他说用不着，不想出口的却是一声吟叫，他只好紧咬住唇，朝小带土摇了摇头。正在干着他的带土已经摸清了他体内的弱点，从“惩罚”开始就对准了那个地方，把他撩拨得快要疯掉了，还坏心眼地捏着他的那处，堵住铃口不让他释放。  
卡卡西满眼都是生理泪水，一滴一滴淌下来。这似乎让小带土更加慌乱了，竟跟着他一起掉眼泪。卡卡西只好安慰他：“我、我没事……啊啊…唔……你先、回去吧……唔……别哭啊……”  
“谁哭啦！是、是沙子进眼睛里了！”小带土不肯离开，拽过他的手臂准备扶他起来，“卡卡西，不要任性了，我送你去医院！”  
“卡卡西，你在和谁说话呢？”他身后的带土问。  
卡卡西感到非常头疼。他们是互相看不见对方吗？他艰难地转动着脑筋。  
“我没事…唔……不、嗯、不要碰那里…哈啊……好痛……”  
小带土慌慌张张地放开他，急得又要哭出来了：“对、对不起！”  
身后的带土也马上放缓了动作，问他哪里痛。  
卡卡西偷偷地松了口气。“你先回去吧……之后我自己能行。”他压低声音对小带土说。  
小带土眼泪汪汪地摇头。  
“你这话什么意思？”带土冷冷地说。  
“……”  
卡卡西被粗暴地翻了个身，面对面迎上带土阴沉的脸。他还没缓过神来，空虚的后穴已经在拼命收缩了。  
带土将他的双腿压到胸膛，又箍住他的双手，再一次冲了进来。  
卡卡西挣扎了几下，发现小带土噗地一声失去了踪影。  
“看来二十四小时干你还不够，”带土低下头在他耳边说道，“那就变成七十二小时吧。”  
“……”


End file.
